Deixe que falam de nós
by Willian s2
Summary: Sammy não aguentava mais de tanta falação, tanta fofoca, tanta intriga, queria apenas viver sua vida com Dean, mas sabia que essa luta não seria facil.Sam desiste: "Dean.. é to indo pro hotel"- Diz Sam. "Ok, então te encontro la" - Fala Dean." não na verdade vou com outra pessoa" - Sam diz cabisbaixo. Com olhos marejados - Sam, por favor, não faz isso comigo- Dean ja chorava.


Continuação do nada alem de 1 minuto, esse acontecemento, a inspiração surgiu assim, eu estava lendo uma fic da Alicia, ai eu estava com dor de cabeça e nariz escorrendo, então surgiu a ideia, rsrsrs, tbm estava assistindo o vídeo da Tatu –All aboult Us, conselho assistirem assim entederam melhor a fic, mas é claro, que esse vídeo vai se encaixar mais pro final...

Bjos

CAPITULO 1

DEPOIS DE 5 DIAS

Sam acorda de madrugada, com dor de cabeça, e olhos ardendo, estava sem sono, passou a mão em seus olhos para ver se aliviasse o incomodo, mas nada adiantou.

Olhou para seu relógio em seu pulso -Af.. 1 da manha – falou baixinho , para não acordar o Dean.

O dia anterior não foi fácil para ele, caçadas, brigas, choros e sustos, ainda mais a fofoca, e muita fofoca do povo. O dia anterior foi péssimo para Dean e Sam. Sua cabeça estava doendo tanto que teve que levantar para tomar uma Dipirona.

- Argh.. que porra é essa? – disse fazendo cara feia, mas sabia que era bom.

Sam ficou andando pela casa, e nada do sono vim, sua cabeça estava melhor, mas ainda doía um pouco.

- O que fazes a essa hora?

Sam da um pulo de susto, ao ouvir a voz sussurrando ao seu ouvido

- Ain que susto Dean- seu um sorriso meio sem graça

- Porque? – Dean fez cara de suspeito – Esta aprontando alguma coisa?

- Há.. claro que não, apenas me levantei porque minha cabeça esta doendo, e estou sem sono.

- O que você tem Sammy? – Disse aproximando e colocando a mão na cintura do moreno

- Nada – falou sorrindo

- Isso que você me acabou de falar não parecia nada.

Sam, não queria falar, com medo de magoar Dean, mas não se conteve.

-Sabe, depois daquela noite – disse abaixando a cabeça

- O que tem?

- Então – Sam deu um suspiro e continuou a falar – Liguei pra Jô e contei sobre nos – disse meio sem graça, tirando a mão do loiro de sua cintura e indo sentar no sofá.

Dean percebeu a reação do moreno, ficou também meio assustado, pois imaginava como alguém aceitaria a relação entre ele e Sam.

- Mas i ai? O que foi que ela falou? – Dean se assentou ao lado do moreno, colocando sua cabeça em seu colo, e fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos.

Flashback on

-Alo?

- Alo, Jo, é o Sam

- Ahh, oi Sam que saudade de você como você esta? E o seu irmão - perguntou Jo toda empolgada.

- A eu vou bem, meu irmão também esta bem

- Que bom Sam.

-Jo, é... – falava Sam com insegurança – preciso falar uma coisa pra você

- Pode falar Sam aconteceu alguma coisa? – a loira tinha percebido alteração na voz de Sam

- è.. aconteceu algo

- Mas o que? Você realmente esta bem? – falou desesperada

- Jo eu estou, é que o que aconteceu foi algo bom, eu acho – Sam deu um suspiro e continuou – è que eu e o Dean estamos juntos.

- A mas isso eu sei . vocês são irmão – Falou meio que sorrindo

- È mas eu digo... Junto...junto – falou sem graça

- Pera ai.. você fala, junto, junto?

- Sim

-Mas como, o que? Porque? – Falou a loira surpresa

- Sempre gostei dele Jo, mas não como irmão, foi difícil pra mim , sempre lutei, lutei, mas chegou uma hora que não tive como mais lutar.

Jo não disse nada, ficou surpresa com o que tinha ouvido, ela não sabia que Dean era atraído por homens também – Mas, ele sente o mesmo?

- Sim ele sente – Disse mais calmo, pois pensou a loira surtaria.

Sam confiava na Jo, então tudo que ele passava, alegria e tristeza, sempre dividia com a loira, o mesmo ela fazia com ele

- Começou quando?

- Ah, ontem a noite, na verdade a Tarde – Sam sorria com a lembrança – ele tinha chegado em casa, viu eu chorando, como ele sempre insistia o que queria saber,então rasguei o verbo com ele.

- O que? Como assim? – disse agora ao risos – você não gritou não né, tipo se fez de louco?

Sam ri com o comentário da loira – Não Jô, apenas declarei a ele, tudo que sentia, claro que não consegui segura a lagrima no olhos.

-Ain que fofo – Sam podia imagina o rosto dela e olhos brilhando – Mas i ai a reação dele?

-Ele no começou ficou parado, parecia que estava digerindo tudo as declaração, mas ai cheguei mais perto, toquei de leve no rosto dele, então lhe dei um beijo.

- Ain que romântico

- É foi mesmo –Sam sorria – precisei fala com você pois precisava de alguém para desabafar.

- Ah Sam pode sempre contar comigo, mas... e ai so foi o Beijo? – perguntou desconfiada

- Você não vai querer saber o resto

- Ah vo sim

- Então ele me abraçou, e arrancou a minha blusa, e arranquei a dele, ele começou a chupar meus mamilos, passando pelo meu abdômen, fiz o mesmo com ele, mas ai eu abri o zíper... e você sabe... – disse meio envergonhado – coloquei o..

- Ta bom Sam, já é informação demais – disse ela meio constrangida – Mas sei que vocês serão felizes

- Obrigado Jo, pelo seu apoio sua amizade , e tudo

- De nada amigo

- Então... so isso mesmo

-Ok

-Tchau Jô

-Tchau Sam

FLAHBACK OFF

Sam falava, com os olhos marejados, Dean então passou a raciocinar tudo.

- Quer dizer que aquela puta foi que causou toda a confusão? – Dean falava indignado

- Não.. na verdade foi, os outros que não aceitaram

- Aé, que legal Sam, agora todos olham pra nos, não sabe se nos vai caçar, ou transar no meio do mato – Falava indignado

- Dean.. por favor , não fala assim

- Ah não, quer eu fale como? – nesse momento levantou, e começou a andar pela sala, de um lado pro outro.

- Apenas, mais calma, não faz piorar ainda mais – disse Sam já com lagrimas nos olhos

- Eu? Agora com calma? – Dean o fuzilava com os olhos – Há depois que aquela puta aprontou, quer que eu tenha calma?

- Dean.. escuta...

- Nâo Sammy, escuta você caralho – Dean falava com raiva – se não tivesse abrido a merda dessa sua boca, nada disso teria contecido

- Mas eu precisava me dês...

- Mas que porra Sam, falava comigo – dessa vez gritou – vo soca a cara dela

- Dean... – Sam já estava chorando – apenas vamos, contar a verdade, pra todos, por um fim nessa historia..

- Por caso a Jo não contou tudo? Ainda mais pro bob e pra mãe dela?

- contou, mas não do jeito que falei com ela

- A mentira tem perna curta, mas corre que é uma desgraça.

- Seu palavreado é muito inapropriado – Sam já falou alto com pouco de raiva

- VAI SE FUDE – Falou Dean gritando

Nesse momento Sam abaixou a cabeça, colocou a mão entre seu rosto e começou a chorar. Dean se arrependeu pelo que disse, aproximou do moreno para tentar a acalmar, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Vo voltar pra cama – disse com calma- você vem?

- Claro- falou e olhou serio pra ele – na verdade tenho que me fude, você esqueceu? – Sam nesse exato momento se levanta e vai para o quarto, Dean vai em seguida atrás do Sam.

Dean deita na cama, na esperança de que o moreno deitasse ao seu lado, mas não foi o que aconteceu, o moreno apenas, pegou 2 coberto e deitou na outra cama, mas antes tinha ido no banheiro pegar o rolo de papel.

Toda hora ouvia, Sam assoar o nariz, percebia que chorava, não o escutava, mas pelo jeito que soava, pelo som, percebia .

Sam não conseguia, dormir, ainda mais pelo que aconteceu com seu amado agora de pouco, não acreditava no que a loira fez – " não acredito Jô, que você mentiu pra todos, nunca Le falei que tinha um caso com Dean, e que nos dois escondia de todo mundo, e que nos sempre foi gay, e que as mulheres, ate você com que Dean já beijou e saiu, fosse apenas mascaras, você fez com que todos se virasse contra nós..."

- Sammy... é Desculpa.. eu fiquei nervoso, porque tudo fazia sentido nesses 2 dias que passaram...- Dean dizia com tristeza pelo que falou

- Todo bem Dean, amanha nos converssa direito.

- você achava que a Jo ficou com ciúmes.. ou raiva? – Dean tinha duvida

- Não sei

- Porque, eu já sai com ela – Dean fala penssativo- seria vingança?

- Não sei

- Sera que ela me amava?

- Não sei

- SAmy, responde algo, você so fala " Não sei"

- Se eu soubesse não teria respondido? – disse Sam serio, pelo tom de sua voz e pela dura resposta Dean percebeu

-Ok.. então.. Boa noite – Diz meio triste

- Dean... é que..., nada amanha nos conversa direito.

-OK.. é.. Boa noite Sammy.

- Boa noite Dean..

Não perceberam que horas foram dormir, mas já passava das 2 da madrugada.

_Continua..._

* * *

OI meus leitores, mais uma fic ^^" o que como assim? Mal terminou uma e já tem outra? É assim rsrsrsrs, quando eu tenho uma ideia tenho que escrever antes que fuja, kkkkkkk, minhas fic não são longa, no Maximo 2 ou 3 capitulo, só o Vida: uma caixinha de surpresa vai ser bastante. Espero que gostem, já estou com o capitulo 2 pronto, será que eles vão continuar brigado? Vão fazer as pazes? E a Jô? O que será que ela fez? O pessoal vai aceitar?

Gente, essa é a continuação do Nada alem de 1 minuto;

e ai gostaram?


End file.
